Trouble For Tim
by iheartGibbs
Summary: Special Agent Timothy McGee runs into trouble of the female persuasion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was very late, or more accurately, early. Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped out of the jazz club and onto the sidewalk, his arm casually draped across the shoulders of his date. Her name was Megan Hearn and she was spectacular, at least in appearance. She tossed him a smile that would stun even the coldest of hearts as she tossed her long, dark hair behind her shoulder. Unfortunately, it hadn't taken Tim long to discover that Megan's beauty was deceptive. Oh, she was kind and not at all emotionally shallow, but that still wasn't enough to make up for the void that was where her intellect should be.

Tim saw confusion and a hint of disappointment in her eyes when he dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek and bid her goodbye at her door. He was so tired of casual relationships. He enjoyed sex as much as the next guy, but what he truly longed for was someone with whom he could truly connect – emotionally and intellectually, as well as physically. He had thought he had a chance to achieve this with his coworker, Abigail Scuito, but that hadn't worked out. She was a business casual kind of gal, and he wasn't built to be a boy-toy. He would always be attracted to her physical beauty, charm, intellect and craftiness; but even that wasn't enough if she didn't want what he did out of a relationship.

So focused was the young man on his thoughts, that he took a wrong turn on the way back to his apartment. McGee shook his head in frustration, and turned down a side road to backtrack to the correct area of town. Before he realized what had happened, he was totally and completely lost in an area of town he normally avoided. "Great," he said to himself. "This is just what I need." He followed a small line of cars down a side street, hoping that the majority of people would be heading back toward a part of town with which he would be familiar. The cars, one by one, pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. "Fantastic," Tim muttered sarcastically. Loud music practically shook his car and would-be partiers weaved around his car, as he attempted to find a large enough space in the lot to turn around.

-----

Julie pushed the first assailant from her with a shove, and then quickly dropped to avoid a punch from the second. She rose back up quickly, her right fist connecting with the first man's chin. She ducked out of his grasp, only to be grabbed from behind by a third man. Leaning back against him, she brought up both her long, shapely legs and kicked the first two men simultaneously. Both men fell back, favoring their genitalia in agony. The man who was holding her flipped her around and landed a hard hit to her left cheekbone. She screamed as she felt the blood begin to run down her face.

"Give us the flash drive," he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she reiterated as she found her footing. The sound of her roundhouse kick connecting and his subsequent landing on his rear was very satisfying. She may not be a federal agent like her sister, but she could hold her own.

-----

A high-pitched scream that seemed to come from the lot next to the one he was in captured his attention. "Crap," he said as he drove to the edge of the parking lot only to find it didn't connect to the lot from which the scream seemed to originate. He backed his car slowly, and then winced as he quickly accelerated and drove over the parking blocks at the edge of the lot. As he crossed behind the building next to the warehouse, he got out of the car, leaving it running, and drew his SIG Sauer. He rounded the building quickly but quietly, to find three men advancing on a beautiful, young lady.

"Federal Agent!" he shouted, brandishing his weapon.

With one final blow the apparent leader of the group took off. McGee ordered them to halt, and fired a shot when the men refused to comply. More concerned with helping the young woman than catching the men who were assaulting her, he turned his attention back to her. She was lovely, excepting the blood and wounds from the attack that were marring her flawless complexion. She was sitting on the ground, her arms resting on her knees. Her long auburn hair fell over her shoulder and hid part of her face, strands of it mixing with her blood.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, taking a knee beside her.

"Fornell," she whispered between breaths. "They took my cell phone," she explained.

"FBI Special Agent Fornell?" Tim asked for clarification. Julie smiled.

"You know him," she stated.

"I'll call him on the way to the hospital," McGee said as he helped her rise to her feet. He took most of her weight on his side as he ushered her to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McGee made sure the young redhead was settled in his passenger seat, and then crossed to the driver's seat.

"I'm fine," she said, amused by his level of concern. It had been a long time since she had come face to face with an actual gentleman. Once he was settled, he put the car in gear and drove around the building, still not sure exactly how to get home. "I can't go to the hospital," she said nervously. "They might find me there."

"Umm… okay," Tim said.

"I'm staying at the Mandarin Oriental," she told him.

"I beg your pardon, but if they've tracked you this far and it isn't safe to go to the hospital, do you think it's safe to go back to your hotel room?" he asked.

"I never thought of that," she agreed. "That's probably why I seem to find trouble everywhere I go. I'm Julie Malloy," she said with a smile.

"Timothy McGee," he said, having a difficult time taking his eyes off her and putting them on the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking around. "Oh, I know! You are making sure no one is following us," she beamed at him.

"Ummm… well, actually," he began, "I was lost when I found you, and I have no idea how to get back to familiar surroundings."

"Lucky for you, I have an impeccable sense of direction," Julie said with a smirk. "What's your address?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You're taking me home with you, right?" she asked again, pulling him back on topic. Julie absently wondered how many dates her rescuer had been on. His gaze kept wandering to her lips, her breasts, her neck; he was having trouble staying focused. She was accustomed to men's admiring glances, but it was refreshing to be with someone who clearly didn't think he was God's gift to womankind.

"Uh, right," he answered. "I live in Silver City."

Julie looked around for a moment, and then her eyes lit with recognition. "Take a right at the end of this street," she said, and then paused while he caught up with her instructions. "Now left, and then…"

"Ah…" McGee interrupted. "I have my bearings now, thank you," he said politely. "So, if you don't mind my asking, who were those guys and why are they searching for you?

She gave a heavy sigh as she turned slightly in her seat to meet his gaze – his green eyes into hers of an even deeper green.

"I was on vacation in Rome," she began. "My friend, Sarah, and I were just hanging out and having a good time. Of course, we're used to men coming onto us, but we weren't there to hook up. I mean, not specifically," she added with a smirk. "Anyhow, we met this guy, Marco Belize. After a lot of trying, he eventually seduced my friend. Then she disappeared. Long story short," she paused with a grin, "I know, too late," she interrupted herself. "I have a tendency to ramble. But the short of it is that he was wanted by Interpol and the FBI and a bunch of other dudes. And somehow I got some information the FBI has been trying for months to get, and I'm trying to deliver it to them," she finally finished, as if reciting a nursery rhyme and the story she told was really no big deal.

"My God, that's incredible," Tim said seriously. "And you say you get into trouble like this all the time?" he asked.

She sighed. "Trouble just seems to find me, is all," she smiled. "But it's no big deal. The FBI found Sarah and she's fine."

Julie found herself relaxing in the car next to him like she hadn't since she got into this mess. She wasn't sure why, but in spite of his uncomfortable manner she felt really safe with him. She supposed that was why she had just opened up and told him the whole story. She hadn't even verified that he was actually a federal agent.

"So you came to DC just to bring the information to Fornell?" he asked, confused.

"I know I could have given it to a different agent, but I already know Agent Fornell and didn't know if I could trust anyone else," Julie explained.

McGee nodded in understanding. "How do you know Fornell?" he continued with his questions.

"He knew my dad somehow," she explained. "I don't know; I hardly knew my Dad. But I met Fornell when I was a child, and have seen him off and on throughout my lifetime. He's always been there for me if I've needed him – more than my own dad ever did," she continued bitterly.

"You said they took your cell phone?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered frustrated.

"Good," he said. "Now they can't use it to track you."

"Good point," she agreed.

He pulled the car into a parking space, gathered his things, and then went to assist Ms. Malloy.

"I'm fine, Tim," she insisted with a smile. He still came to her aid, putting his arm around her for support, as he led her to apartment number three.

-------

"This is it," he said as he opened the door and ushered her inside.

Julie took the obligatory walk around the main room of the apartment, looking into each of the spaces. It wasn't large, but it was clean. She liked that. She liked the look of the exposed brick. She took note of the dartboard. Tim McGee wasn't a very good shot – at least not with a dart.

"I only have one bedroom," McGee said apologetically, "but I'll sleep in the living room." Since he wasn't sure when he left how his date with Megan would turn out, he already knew the bedroom and bathroom were in proper order. "Just let me grab my first aid kit."

Julie smiled. He was incredibly sweet. And he had a very nice butt. She smirked. "You must have been a boy scout," she called out to him. "Always prepared," she lowered her voice as she saw he had reentered the room and was standing right next to her. She smiled at him. At 5'9 ½ ", she was only about 3 inches shorter than he was. He stood holding the first aid kit, his eyes locked on hers. She cleared her throat. "Tim, I appreciate your help, but I think I should probably clean up before we tend my wounds," she said logically.

"Of course," he said blushing. "Right this way." He led her to the bathroom, showed her where to find the necessary toiletries, and left her to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGee sat in his computer chair, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He never thought for a moment his evening would end this way. Of course he knew there was a chance there could be a woman in his place tonight, but not one he had only just met. He listened to her singing in his shower and chuckled to himself. "What kind of woman gets attacked by forces unknown to her, and then sings in the shower?" he asked himself. He picked up his phone and called Agent Fornell's cell phone. After a brief explanation, the agent informed him he would be there soon.

After hearing the water stop running, Tim made the mistake of thinking about what she was probably doing at that moment. Into his mind flashed the image of her long, dark red hair hanging wet down her naked back. Water droplets dripped off her ivory skin as she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. He let his imagination wander a little too far into certain parts of her anatomy, when his own began to respond. "Crap," he thought to himself, just as he heard her coming out of the bathroom. He blushed deeply, and hoped she wouldn't notice his arousal.

After toweling off, Julie shrugged into the t-shirt and sweat shorts Tim had left for her. She wrapped her hair in the towel and padded out into his bedroom.

"Tim?" she asked hesitantly.

"In here," McGee replied, moving to stand behind the back of the chair, hoping she wouldn't have the opportunity to notice the bulge in his trousers. He shook his head and tried to think of anything he could to make his problem go away. "Dead kitties… Abby said she loved you like a puppy… farting hippos… puking on Ducky's shoes in autopsy," he thought to himself, relaxing as his thoughts achieved the desired affect. But now he was nauseous.

He motioned for her to sit in the chair, and he took the ointment and bandages from the first aid kit. He tended her wounds gently, but was careful not to miss anything. He got angry as he noted the skin that was already bruising, as well as the numerous cuts on her beautiful skin. She winced when he added ointment to the cut on her knee. He leaned down and blew on the wound, as you would for a child, making Julie smile. McGee wished he had tried harder to apprehend her attackers. He vowed to himself that he would see them taken down.

At his knock, McGee immediately welcomed Fornell into the apartment. Julie was so excited to see her own things that she didn't even ask him how he got in her room. Of course, he was an FBI agent. McGee was sure he had his ways.

"I couldn't get everything, doll," Tobias said with a smile.

"Oh, that's okay," she answered with a huge smile. "I appreciate what you did do," she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Agent McGee, could we have a moment alone?" Fornell asked.

"Of course, sir," McGee answered. "I have my cell phone if you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

McGee decided to pick up a few extra things since he had been temporarily banished from his own apartment. As he drove, a thought came to him that made him groan. He was going to have to sleep in the floor. He hated sleeping in the floor. At least it would only be for one night.

-----

After McGee left the apartment, Julie launched herself into Fornell's arms.

"Whoa, Dollface," he said, using his childhood nickname for her. "You're as tall as Uncle Toby now."

"Thanks for coming," she said sincerely. He guided her back into the chair and began to get as much information as he could from her about the incident. She filled him in with descriptions of her assailants. She handed the USB drive over to him without hesitation.

"I promise you, baby girl, I'm gonna take these guys down," he vowed.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied with a smirk.

"True," he said with a chuckle. "I need to give you a lesson in how to stay out of trouble."

"Good luck with that," she quipped.

"Have you called your sister?" he asked, knowing he was about to change the mood.

"No, Toby, you can't! Please, just give me some time," Julie begged. "You know she gets all crazy and over-protective and treats me like she's my real sister, even though you and I both know we've spent, like, ten minutes together," she rambled.

"I won't call her yet," he said. "But you need to. You do realize where Agent McGee works?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I saw his hat," she indicated the hat hanging on the hook with a nod.

"Okay; your call," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

-----

McGee stood at his own door awkwardly wondering how to proceed. He shifted his purchases into his right arm, and knocked timidly at the door. He shook his head at the strangeness of the situation. A man shouldn't be uncomfortable entering his own home. When he got no response he knocked louder, and then deftly fetched his keys from his pocket and moved to unlock the door, just as Fornell opened it.

The older man stepped aside and allowed McGee to enter the room. "Thanks, McGee," he said. He turned to both of them. "Jules, it's not safe for you out there. I've picked up most of your stuff from the hotel and extended your stay. I don't want you to go anywhere at all," he turned to face Julie, pointing his finger very close to her face. "I mean it, Jules. You aren't to step foot out of this place without protection until we catch these guys."

"I swear," she said sincerely.

"McGee," he turned to Tim. "I can't tell you how important it is that we keep this little lady safe," he said. "Thanks for letting her stay here."

McGee's brow was crinkled in confusion. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but it seemed as if his life had been hijacked by someone he didn't even know.

"Umm… exactly how long are we talking here?" he asked, wanting clarification.

"Oh, Tim, if you have plans or if I'm intruding…" she began. His eyes met hers. Her recent wounds stood out on her creamy complexion, marring her beautiful face and bringing out his protective nature.

"I guess it's alright if there's no other safe place to go," he agreed. Fornell smiled. He would have to have a talk with Gibbs about his agent. He owed this young man a major favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uh, I picked up some more food," Tim informed her, as he moved to the kitchen to put things away. "I didn't know how long you would be staying, so…"

"I'm really sorry about that," Julie interrupted him. "I know you weren't planning on having a roommate for a while."

"It's not that I don't want to help you," McGee said, "but my apartment isn't exactly furnished for two." For the first time Julie truly looked at his apartment. She knew he only had one bed, but when he had told her he would sleep in the living room she hadn't yet realized that meant he would be sleeping on the floor in the living room.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Tim," she offered.

"No," he broke in immediately. "You're going to be sore enough in the morning, and I don't want to wake you when I leave for work."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, again," she said with a smile. "Maybe we can swap tomorrow night?" she suggested. He smiled.

"Maybe," he agreed, without having any intention of letting her sleep on his floor.

-----

Julie lay awake in Tim's comfortable bed feeling guilty. Here she was in the apartment of the first genuinely nice guy she had met in years, and she was taking over. He was such a thoughtful person. He had taken his shower before he had gone to "bed", and had gathered everything he thought he would need for work the next morning so that he wouldn't have to disturb her. But she was the one who had desperately needed saving. She was the one who needed a safe haven. She was the one who needed protection. Tim hadn't asked for any of this, yet here he was, allowing her to be thrust upon him. He didn't even get a vote. And he was too nice a guy to just tell Fornell "no". She smiled. Okay, not very many people in the world told her Uncle Toby "no".

She rolled over so that her uninjured cheek was resting against his pillow. She inhaled deeply. The bed linens had been freshly laundered and they had that tell-tale smell of detergent and fabric softener, but under that she could still smell him.

-----

She could hear him tossing and turning, and grumbling softly. She got up and walked into the living room. He had made a pallet in the floor, but he still looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Tim?" she asked softly, knowing he wasn't asleep.

"Mmm?" he muttered frustrated.

"There's plenty of room in here, I mean," Julie blushed, "just to sleep. The bed's big enough for both of us; I don't think there's any reason for you to sleep on the floor."

Tim rolled over and sat on his make-shift bed, and looked up at her. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I was just saying that if you want to sleep in here with me, there's plenty of room," she repeated, her cheeks blushing even redder.

Tim rose to his feet and looked at her. "You shouldn't ask men you don't know to share your bed," he told her sternly.

"But I just…" she began.

"Julie, I'm not a puppy; I'm not your brother; I'm a man. And you are a very attractive woman. Sleeping in that bed with you is not exactly going to give me a better night's sleep," he explained.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I appreciate it," he said. "Now go to sleep so I can; I have to work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I bothered you," Julie said softly. He looked into her eyes which reflected sadness and rejection. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Julie, wait," he said before she went back into the other room. She turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry if that came out harshly," he said apologetically. "Certain things just get to me, and I'm tired and…"

"I understand," she smiled at him. "We've both been saying 'sorry' a lot."

He smirked, "yeah, I noticed that.

"I have just one more question to ask," Julie said.

"Sure," he invited her question, not sure what else she could need.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked. He smiled as she took a step closer to him. He pulled her into his arms and gave a deep, warm hug that was exactly what a hug should be. It was comforting and sweet, and put a little smile in her heart. She squeezed him back and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for hugging.

Tim reflected over the evening. He supposed things could be worse. There was a gorgeous woman in his apartment. In his arms, actually, he amended. Oh, that was the wrong thought to have at that moment. "Note to self," he thought, "never think about how attractive a woman is while she's hugging you." Suddenly the feel of her body pressed against his was no longer comforting. He wiggled a little, trying to break the embrace, but Julie wasn't taking the hint.

"Umm… Julie?" he said. "I really should go to bed now." She stepped out of his embrace and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tim; I needed that," she said. "Night night!"

"Goodnight, Julie," he said as lay back down. Now it would be harder than ever to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tim's words kept running through Julie's mind as she tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep. _"I'm not a puppy; I'm not your brother; I'm a man. And you are a very attractive woman. Sleeping in that bed with you is not exactly going to give me a better night's sleep."_ She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he freely admitted his attraction to her, that he didn't try to take advantage or if it was the fact that he stood up for himself, but his comment really got to her. Such was the subject of her thoughts when she finally drifted off to sleep.

---

Tim tossed and turned, mumbled and grumbled, and tried to the best of his ability to get to sleep. It wasn't working. And his problem was no longer the lovely lady sleeping in the other room. It was the stupid floor. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the computer desk. 0215. He was miserable. And the thought of going to work on no sleep filled him with dread, and more than a little fear of Gibbs' reaction.

He listened to the even breathing coming from the other room. He looked at the clock. 0322. That was it; he was over it. He stood, leaving his make-shift bed in disarray, and walked into his bedroom. She was asleep. What could it hurt? She had invited him to share the bed, anyway. But what if she woke up to find him there and got the wrong idea? He would have to wake her first.

"Julie, scoot over," he said with a nudge, making sure to rouse her from her sleep. "I'm sorry, but I just can't handle the floor," he apologized.

"S'okay," she mumbled, turning over onto her side away from him.

Tim slid into his comfortable bed with a happy sigh. Finally, he could sleep.

---

She was trying to kill him. That had to be it. Admittedly, he had never heard an actual account of someone dying from sexual frustration. But he was seriously starting to wonder. He had finally gotten to sleep, and now this. Ms. Malloy had rolled over to cuddle against him in her sleep. Her right leg was draped casually across his body. If only his body would react as if it were a casual occurrence. No such luck. Maybe if he lay really still… No, not working. Maybe he could just move her leg. He nudged her leg slightly, but it only succeeded in making her wiggle. That was NOT the solution.

"Julie," he said aloud. "Julie," he repeated, a little louder.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Ummm… you need to move your leg, or you might not like what happens next," he warned, his voice husky with arousal.

Julie slowly became aware of her surroundings. She vaguely remembered Tim waking her to tell her he was going to sleep beside her. At the same moment she was able to make sense of the words he had just spoken, she felt his very large reason for wanting her to move pressed against her inner thigh. She came instantly awake. She began to move her leg away from him slowly. He groaned. She blushed.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I like to cuddle."

"It's okay," he said, as he caught a glimpse of his bedside clock. 0454. "Just go back to sleep.

"Yeah, right," Julie mumbled to herself. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. To make matters worse, she had been dreaming about him when he woke her. If her wits had not come to her in that moment, she and Tim could be doing something very different right now than trying to sleep. And, unfortunately, those were the thoughts she couldn't banish from her mind. She kept trying to remind herself that he wasn't at all like the type of guy she normally dated. It didn't seem to matter anymore. The only thing she knew for certain was that she wanted this man who was finally sleeping beside her.

---

Tim moaned when the clock went off at 0600. That was not enough sleep. He raised his hand up to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at his unexpected roommate, who has sleeping with her backside molded to him. He slid out of bed slowly, so as not to wake her, and made his way into the living room to dress. After pulling on his clothes, he washed his face and brushed his teeth in the sink, and then brushed his hair. He was in the process of pouring a bowl of cereal when he heard her.

"Tim?" she called. She walked into his living room in a t-shirt and pair of underwear, her hair all over the place, rubbing her eyes. He smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said with a smile. She grumbled.

"You look sleepy," she said. "You should call in sick today."

"I can't do that," he said matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Want some cereal?" he offered. She grinned.

"Dinosaur cereal?" Julie asked incredulously. He shrugged. "Don't mind if I do," she took a bowl from the cabinet and filled it. "Thanks," she held out her spoon as if in a toast. "To sleepless nights," she said.

He groaned, and tapped his spoon to hers. "Here, here."

"I'm sorry last night was so uncomfortable," she apologized.

"Not your fault," he said between bites.

"But still…"

"Still not your fault," he smiled. "Whatever you do while I'm gone today, do not go anywhere. There's plenty of food. Make yourself at home. Don't open the door for anyone but me or Fornell. And if my home phone rings, don't answer unless it is my cell phone calling," he instructed, writing his cell phone number for her.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him.

"I'm serious," he said softly.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, rubbing his arm. "And don't tell anybody at your office about this," she reminded him. "No one."

"I won't. Scout's honor."

She smirked. "I'm sure."

Without thinking he bent to give her a hug goodbye. The difference between last night's hug and this morning's was her state of dress, or lack thereof. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looked deep into his eyes, rose onto tiptoe and kissed him. This was not the kind of kiss you give puppies or brothers, but the real thing. Tim responded to her kiss by kissing her back. His mouth was warm and supple, soft… his kiss was heaven. She whimpered in the back of her throat. He moaned. Tim guided her until her back was against the refrigerator, and then ran his hands slowly up her sides. She gasped as his hands barely touched the sides of her breasts. He moved his hands further up, taking her arms from behind his head and capturing her wrists in his hands. He held her wrists against the refrigerator and deepened the kiss even further. Julie was so weak with desire that the only thing keeping her standing was the knee he had pressed between her legs and the pressure of his body against hers. After what seemed like hours but was in fact mere minutes, Tim broke the kiss.

"I have to go," he said huskily. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be here," she promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

McGee stepped off the elevator and walked toward his desk. He wasn't late, but he wasn't as early as he normally was. The rest of the team stared at him as he made his way to his seat and booted up his computer. He stifled a yawn, shook the cobwebs out of his head and prepared to work.

"Did you have a wild and crazy Thursday night, Probie?" Tony asked, jokingly. Tim gave him a stare that told him exactly what he could do with his joke. "Ooooohhhh… guess not," Tony said, raising his hands in defense.

"Didn't you have a date with that girl, what was her name Tony, Megan?" Ziva asked, teasing McGee.

"Ah!" Tony exclaimed. "That's right. Oh-ho-ho," he said, wagging his eyebrows. "I'm jealous of the Probie. So, was it good for you?" he asked him.

"Get to work, DiNozzo!" Gibbs interrupted, as he walked in with his coffee.

"Sure, Boss," he answered. "But you should see this girl he went out with last night," Tony continued as if he hadn't just been told to shut up. "I have to admit, Timmy, I didn't think you could close the deal."

"Shut up, Tony, you don't know what you're talking about," McGee said, frustrated.

"McGee, run this report down to Abby," Gibbs said.

"On my way," he said as he took the file from Gibbs and carried it to the elevator.

---

Abby's music greeted him before he even reached the doors to the lab. She turned and gave him "the eye" as soon as he walked into the room.

"Rumor has it that you have a story to tell. And I, forensics scientist, loyal friend and occasional psychic, have been tasked with pulling all the gory details out of you. So spill," Abby said expectantly.

"Wow, good news travels fast," Tim mumbled. "There's nothing to spill, Abby," Tim replied with a head shake. He handed her the file from Gibbs.

"If there's nothing else you actually need, I'm gonna go back to my paperwork," he said quietly.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Abby asked sincerely.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he answered honestly.

"You usually sleep like a baby," Abby said, still trying to figure things out.

"I have a lot on my plate right now," he added, hoping she would take the hint and stop fishing for details. Wait. This was Abby Scuito. She wouldn't take the hint. As he was turning to leave his cell phone rang.

"McGee," he answered.

"It's me," Julie said. "Are you Thom E. Gemcity?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes…" Tim answered awkwardly as it suddenly hit him that a total stranger was alone in his apartment. With all his stuff. Arranged just the way he liked it. It was bad enough when Sarah would visit and mess with his computer. Oh crap, his computer. Tim was slowly starting to panic.

"That's cool," Julie said with a smile in her voice. "I read 'Deep Six' when it was released. You did a nice job."

"Thanks," Tim answered, trying to be friendly, but wondering exactly how she had been spending her time. "Um, was there something you needed?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she admitted. "And since I can't go anywhere and you are the only person who is allowed to know where I am, I thought I'd call you."

"I have a pile of reports to do," he admitted, "but I'll see what I can do." He disconnected Gibbs-style, hoping Abby wasn't able to infer anything from his conversation.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked. "Wait! Let me guess. Megan's teensy weensy little brain is missing and she was wondering if she dropped it in your car last night," she suggested in her best "sorority girl" voice.

"You know I'm not attracted to people like that, Abby," McGee told her.

"Of course not. The brain is the most powerful sexual organ, Tim," Abby reminded him.

"I know," he muttered. "Trust me, I know." He walked out of her lab, making her speculate for a moment as to what was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and got back to work.

---

McGee sat at his desk and hurried through is reports. Since it was Friday and they didn't have a case, he knew he could take off as soon as he had his paperwork completed to Gibbs' satisfaction. His fingers raced across his keyboard keys, sounding more like he was working a case than typing reports. Ah, finished. He printed out the final report and submitted them to Gibbs.

"Boss, here's the last one," he said as he stood there.

"And…" Gibbs asked.

"Do you think I could go ahead and…"

"Get out of here, McGee," Gibbs ordered. Tim went to his desk to gather his things. His phone rang again.

"McGee," he answered… "Agent Fornell, thanks for…" "Let me know if I…" "I want in," he added determinedly. He listened for another moment, and then hung up.

"McGee," Gibbs barked. "Conference room."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator and waited. For what, he wasn't sure; but it couldn't be good. Gibbs pressed the button for the bottom floor, and then flipped the emergency stop switch as soon as the doors closed and it began to move.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Not particularly," McGee said softly.

"Let me rephrase," Gibbs said, his voice a little louder than before. "What's going on, McGee?" he asked.

"Umm… well, Boss…" he began. "I sort of stumbled upon some men assaulting a young woman last night. I intervened, not that she needed much help," he rambled in explanation. "Turned out she was in the process of taking some sensitive information to the FBI. She was afraid her attackers or the people who sent them would find her if I took her to the hospital or her hotel room…"

"And…?" Gibbs asked.

"So I took her home with me," he answered quickly and softly. Gibbs mouth quirked into a smile.

"Good call, Tim," he said proudly. The younger man smiled. He hadn't expected Gibbs to support his decision.

"She called Agent Fornell, who came to her assistance last night. His team is tracking the people who were after the information. I don't know much about the operation, but I've offered to assist in any way I can."

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Fornell asked me to keep her with me. Since there are no ties between us, they would have no reason to suspect she would be there."

"Did any of the guys get a good look at you?"

"Umm… I don't think so," he said, confused.

"If they have resources similar to ours, they may already have ID-ed you," Gibbs proposed.

McGee flipped the elevator back on. "I've got to go," he said.

"You think?" Gibbs replied. "Don't leave her side until this is over."

"Yes sir," he answered as the elevator doors opened and he quickly exited.

"Call if you need backup!" Gibbs called out behind him. Gibbs smiled as he pushed the button for the third floor. McGee had good instincts. He was becoming a top-notch field agent.

---

McGee phoned Fornell from the car. "I just filled Gibbs in on the situation."

"How'd it go?" he chuckled.

"He thinks if they got a good enough look at me they may have ID-ed me, and found Julie," McGee said nervously.

"She's fine right now – I just called her."

"Good. I'm on my way home now. Any luck with the investigation?"

"Some. We've identified them, and are in the process of tracking them down. I expect my team will apprehend them soon," Fornell informed him.

"Good," McGee commented. "Call me if you need me to do anything."

"Just get with Julie, and stay put," he said. "Don't let her talk you into taking her anywhere," Fornell warned just before disconnecting.

---

Tim had planned to knock on his door before entering, but the television was so loud that he doubted she would hear him anyway. He unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Julie?" he called out as he walked in. "Hello," he raised his voice louder and looked around the room. He breathed a sigh of relief – everything was still standing. "Julie!" he shouted, beginning to wonder if she was even here.

"Tim?" she responded, poking her head out from around the corner. "Hey!" she stepped out of his bedroom. "I didn't think you would be here so soon. I was just watching a movie." She went back into the bedroom to shut off the TV. He followed. "I am so glad you're here," Julie said with a heavy sigh. "I practically went mad with boredom."

McGee took a moment to look at her and smiled. She was wearing workout clothes; a sports bra and shorts. One half of her face was done up in dark makeup. On that side, her long auburn hair was hanging loose. The other half of her face had only a minimal amount of makeup, and that side of her hair was in a French braid that was resting on her left shoulder.

Noticing his smile and quizzical look, Julie burst into laugher. "I was bored," she explained simply. "Which look do you like better?" she asked seriously. "The sexy, sultry redhead," she asked, turning to show him only her right side and giving her best bedroom look. He gulped. "Or the girl next door?" she completed her question, turning to showcase her left side. He raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Tim, answer me," she begged.

He shook his head at the hilarity of the situation. "Umm… first one, then the other?" he suggested.

"Perfect answer," she replied with a laugh.

"Can I ask another question?" he asked.

"Shoot," she said, making her way to the mirror to fix herself. She pulled her hair down, and toned down the makeup on the right side to better match the left.

"You explained the hair and makeup, but what's up with the outfit?" he asked, watching her quickly transform back into the woman he met last night.

"Never trust a man to decide which items in a woman's closet are the important ones," she explained cryptically.

"Fornell?" Tim asked.

"Exactly," she confirmed. "He brought my underclothes, a gown, my bikini, this, and three skimpy dresses for going out on the town. No casual clothes," she shrugged. "This seemed most appropriate." She came back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I suppose," he agreed.

"I have an idea," Julie said excitedly.

"What's that?" Tim invited.

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice if we got to know each other better before we have sex. So I want to cook dinner for you. Since we can't go anywhere, we can have a date right here. What do you think?" Julie asked very quickly. She could rival Abby with her words per minute, and we weren't talking about typing.

"Ummm… well, uh… that sounds good," he stammered. "Did you say 'have sex'?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. Seeing his apparent confusion, she turned away from him in embarrassment. "I just thought after last night… and then this morning… I just assumed…" she stopped talking and walked around the corner and into the living room.

"Wait," Tim rushed to follow her. "I wasn't saying I didn't want to. I guess I just didn't expect you to be all out with it like that."

"I'm sorry, I'm a direct person," she explained, turning to face him.

"No apology necessary," Tim said with a smile. "I like direct." His fierce blush proved his words false, or at least uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to me," Julie said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tim smiled to himself as he mentally retraced the events of the past few hours. Julie Malloy was a fascinating, but very unpredictable woman. Her energy was like that of a young child with too much sugar in her system. She changed her mind so often that he could never keep up with her train of thought.

---

Julie had forced him to take her step by step through his apartment, discussing everything at length, from his record collection to why he chose to type on a manual typewriter. She smiled at his answers to her many questions, tossed out a witty comment from time to time, and basically spent about an hour satisfying her own curiosity. She had made it apparent that she had very much wanted to know about his life, but hadn't wanted to invade his personal space. His esteem of her had multiplied exponentially when he discovered she hadn't been plundering through his most prized possessions in his absence. Well, not much anyway.

But their random afternoon didn't end with her interrogation. She had decided they needed to clean his apartment, and had turned it into a competition. Of course, the rules were stacked in her favor. And it hadn't helped matters that he couldn't stop staring at her when she wasn't looking, catching a glimpse of the tattoo on her lower back that was partially obscured by the low waistband of her shorts.

Once the apartment was "ship-shape", Julie had decided they should watch television. And then she had proceeded to completely shock him by handing him the remote control, lying back against a pillow and patiently waiting for him to make a selection. Because of her energy level and outspokenness, he had expected her to be more like Abby – grabbing the remote and forcing him to watch programming that he couldn't believe anyone actually supported being aired in the first place. She further surprised him by displaying a familiarity with the programs he chose. In his experience, a lot of women may pretend to be familiar with things of interest to another person with whom they becoming acquainted, but few are able to hold an intelligent conversation on the matter. Not that having a philosophical debate on the plot intricacies of "Dr. Who" constituted anything of importance, but he had enjoyed himself.

---

Now, Tim found himself ostracized to his living room with everything he would need to dress for dinner. Julie had commandeered his bedroom and bathroom to get ready for dinner. The smells coming from the kitchen reminded him that, in his haste to return home, he hadn't bothered with lunch. He sincerely hoped dinner tasted as good as it smelled. He tucked his dress shirt into his slacks, and then fastened his belt. Due to having no mirror in the room, his shirt was slightly askew and his hair was missing the diligent attention he normally gave it after a shower. He picked up his dirty clothes, carefully folded them and placed them in a stack near the bathroom door. After a cursory glance around the room confirming there was nothing else he could do but wait, he sat down in the chair in front of his computer and began playing a game.

Julie took one last glance in the mirror, fluffed her hair for the ninth time and gave her reflection a sultry smile. She laughed. She had truly gone all out for this date. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous about having dinner with a man. She wanted more than to simply make an impression; she wanted to make this a night he would remember for the rest of his life. She couldn't define the precise reasons why, but Tim McGee had somehow wormed his way into her interest without even trying. Throughout the day Julie hadn't been able to keep her mind off the kiss they shared that morning, no matter how hard she tried. Eventually, she stopped trying and admitted to herself that she was becoming infatuated with her rescuer. She smoothed the hemline of her skirt, took a deep breath and slowly walked into the living room expecting to knock him dead.

---

Julie may well have been invisible, for all the reaction she received from Tim. He had become absorbed in a game on his computer. Julie took the moment of his inattention to watch him. He was relaxed and comfortable, and in this state she found him extremely attractive. She smiled and slowly walked up behind him.

"What's the objective?" she asked from over his right shoulder. Tim jumped and immediately turned to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I…" Tim's voice hitched silent at the sight of her. She smiled as he stared at her, his gaze traveling from her face to her feet and back. This was the reaction she had hoped for. She was wearing a short coral dress with spaghetti straps and an extremely high hemline. His gaze lingered on her scooping neckline before moving back up to meet hers. She smiled at him invitingly.

"Dinner's ready," she told him.

Tim slowly rose from the chair, turned toward her and smiled. He gave her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the kitchen. Julie had placed the dinner on the kitchen countertop, since Tim didn't have a dining table.

"That looks incredible, you look incredible, I…" Tim swallowed, not even trying to finish his sentence. "I'll get some chairs," he said quickly, and rushed to grab two chairs from the living room.

---

Their dinner conversation evolved from nervous to comfortable to enjoyable. By the time they had finished dinner, they were laughing. Julie had shared stories of her mother and their relationship, which he countered with similar family stories of his own.

"So…" Tim began. "I noticed earlier that you have a tattoo," he said, a hint of blush coloring his cheeks.

Julie chuckled, "Two, actually," she amended. "The first I got when I finished graduate school. My sister and I went together," her face changed with the mention of her sister.

"Do you not get along?" Tim asked.

"Sort of," she explained. "There's a big age difference between us. She got the family; I was her Dad's dirty little secret, if you know what I mean. She's great, but doesn't see things the way I do. For example, when I got my Doctorate she was so happy for me, but now she won't show even the least bit of approval for how I make a living because I'm not actively using the degree I worked so hard for. It's not enough for her that I'm happy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tim sympathized. "At least you have your Mom's support," he suggested.

"Oh certainly," she agreed. "And Uncle Toby's."

"Is Fornell really your uncle?" Tim asked. Julie laughed.

"No, not at all. I'm honestly not even sure how he became friends with my Mom, I always assumed he was an associate of my Dad's. It really doesn't matter, because he has always been there for me."

"Where did you go to school?" Tim asked. "You have a PhD?"

"In developmental child psychology," she answered. "I went to NYU. I started out studying English because I love to write, and ended up taking a lot of child development classes. One thing led to another, and…" she shrugged her shoulders, not feeling any further explanation was necessary.

"You like to write?" he asked, even further intrigued.

"Yes," she answered excitedly. "That's why I called you when I figured out you were Thom E. Gemcity!"

"Do you write fiction?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"What name do you write under?" he asked.

"My own," she answered. "You won't find me on the New York Times Bestseller List, Tim. But my last book won the Newbury Award and a Parent's Choice Award."

"You write children's literature," he said with a grin.

"Bingo," she smiled. "Google me sometime."

"I thought you'd never ask," he said suggestively. Her answering laugher filled the room, making him smile in anticipation. This inconvenience had turned into a promising predicament.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Meet me in 20 minutes," Gibbs said shortly into his cell phone. "You know where." He disconnected, and then immediately made his way to the park. He watched as Fornell parked his car near his own, and crossed the grass to sit next to him on the bench.

"You wanna tell me exactly what you have my agent mixed up in, Tobias?" Gibbs asked sternly. "McGee filled me in this morning."

"Yeah, he told me," Fornell answered. He breathed a long sigh. "She's like a daughter to me, Jethro."

"So why aren't you protecting her?" Gibbs asked.

"If there were any real threat, I would be," he answered. "Julie was in trouble, and she was attacked, but the FBI had this wrapped up before your agent even came into the office today."

"So why are you messing with him?" Gibbs asked in frustration.

Fornell shrugged his shoulders in acquiescence. "I've done my homework, Jethro. I've never met a man more perfect for my Jules than your Agent McGee."

Gibbs looked at him incredulously. "You're matchmaking?"

"Fate brought them together; I just extended the stay," Fornell explained with a smirk.

"You sneaky bastard," Gibbs said with a sideways grin.

"Diane says I've been spending too much time with you," he teased.

"That's the kiss of death," Gibbs admitted. "So, how long are you going to make them suffer?"

"I figure I'll tell them tomorrow. Or Sunday." The two men laughed. Tim and Julie were definitely in trouble now.

---

"Your tattoo says Mom?" Julie asked, hiding a chuckle.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," he explained. "Think of it as 'wow' upside down," he suggested with a blush. She laughed.

"That'll work," she said as she leaned back onto the bed and pulled him down toward her.

Gentle, almost worshipful caresses quickly became heated as the two became better acquainted. Tim kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her body, removing her underwear. Julie whimpered when he broke the kiss and pulled away from her. Tim smiled as he tossed her panties aside and returned his attention to her. She thought of how nice his smile was just before she lost all power to think.

Later, Julie and Tim lay on their backs, side by side, both of them breathing very heavily.

"Your tattoo is right," she said. Tim turned his head to look at her in confusion. "Wow!" They laughed together for a moment before Tim gave in to his baser instincts and kissed her again.

"Again?" she asked in surprise.

"Why not?" he countered with a grin.

"Double wow!" she answered, returning his kiss. "Triple wow?" she queried.

"Don't press your luck," he quipped.

---

The phone startled them awake early the next morning.

"Yeah," Tim mumbled into his phone in greeting.

"Good morning, Probie!" Tony shouted gleefully. At least Tim assumed he was shouting. It was very loud. He mumbled an unintelligible response.

"Who is it?" Julie asked softly, rolling over to face Tim.

"I knew it!" Tony said even louder. Tim snapped the phone shut and turned it off. "That was a co-worker. He's a big butt sometimes," Tim explained.

"I'm sure," she agreed with a smirk.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" he asked, his voice betraying his fatigue. Although they had retired to the bedroom at a fairly early hour the night before, their extra-curricular activities had kept them awake until long into the morning.

Julie moved closer to Tim, draped one leg across his and an arm across his chest. "Sounds good to me," she said, snuggling closely beside him.

---

A pounding on the door awoke them a second time, this time not so early.

"Jules?" Fornell called through the door.

"Oh my God!" she said, scrambling from the bed. She pulled on her underwear and one of Tim's t-shirts and ran for the door, while Tim quickly dressed.

"Sorry, I slept a little late," she admitted. "Do you have any news?"

"We've picked up the guys who assaulted you, and are working on wrapping everything up with those responsible," he stalled.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" she asked, just as Tim walked around the corner. He stopped short, his expression unreadable.

"It shouldn't be long, Dollface," he assured her as he pulled her close for a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Uncle Toby," she said with a sigh.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl, Tim," Fornell said, acknowledging his presence in the room.

"My pleasure," he answered, almost sadly.

"I'll call you when I have more news," he informed them. "You might want to turn your phone back on," he winked at Tim.

"Yes, sir," Tim replied, ignoring the wink and teasing tone.

---

"What's wrong?" Julie asked after Fornell had left.

"Nothing," Tim said, walking quickly out of the room and shutting the bathroom door.

"Tim?!" she called out to him. The only response was the sound of water running in the shower. "Great," she mumbled as she sat down on the bed to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Julie sat on the edge of the bed and reviewed the events of the morning in her mind. She couldn't figure out what had upset Tim. She probably shouldn't have spoken aloud when he was on the phone with his co-worker. Maybe he had a girlfriend or something that he hadn't told her about, and was upset that she had made it obvious he was with a woman. But she pushed that option aside. He was fine after that, so it couldn't explain his change in behavior. Plus she didn't think Tim was the kind of guy who would sleep with one woman if he were dating another.

It had to have something to do with Fornell's visit. Julie smiled when she figured it out.

She knocked on the bathroom door, and called to him again. "Tim?!" Getting no response, she did what any self-respecting woman would do at that point. She picked the lock.

"Tim, we need to talk," Julie said, once she had entered the bathroom.

"How did you get in here?" Tim asked from behind the most hideous shower curtain Julie had ever seen.

"I'm resourceful," she explained. She sat on the toilet lid, put her head in her hands and breathed a heavy sigh, preparing herself. She wanted to get this right. "I want you to know that I really feel like we have a connection. While I am anxious to have the ability to come and go at will, I am not just sitting around waiting to hightail it out of here. I know you misunderstood what I said, and I never intended to hurt your feelings," she said. "I'd like to think that if we had met under other circumstances we would still have ended up here."

"I know," Tim said, peeking out from behind the curtain. At Julie's confused expression, he continued. "At first I took your comment to mean you were anxious to leave. But after I started thinking, I realized that if that were the case, your reasons for sleeping with me would be… well… just wrong," he struggled with the right words to state his case without offending her.

She chuckled, "Forgiven?" she asked him.

"Nothing to forgive," he answered with a smile. "I'm sorry for my overreaction." She stood and walked toward him, a sexy smile on her face.

"Is there room for me in there?" she asked, peering at his naked rear from around the curtain.

He chuckled and pulled her into the shower fully clothed. She laughed. At least it was his shirt and not one of her few articles of clothing.

---

Tim sat in the chair beside his bed and watched Julie sleep. After she had drifted to sleep, he had gently extracted himself from her embrace and double-checked that everything was secure. He had called Fornell for a progress report and learned that Julie was finally out of danger. Tim knew that she would be excited about having her life back, but his relief at her safety was shadowed by his feeling that he would soon lose her. He knew that she genuinely liked him, but he feared that once she left he would find out the whole thing was some sort of dream or illusion.

As Tim sat and watched her sleep, he noted her bruises had darkened to a purplish color with splashes of green, while her scrapes had begun to heal. He realized he wanted to be there when all traces of her attack had faded away. He wanted her to be a part of his life. He knew he had a tendency to become attached quickly, but he really felt that Julie had experienced the same connection. Now that their forced contact was coming to an end, he felt an intense loss deep in his gut, as if she were already gone.

---

Julie awoke to the sound of Tim's phone ringing. She rolled over to face the open doorway and tried to focus on the muffled tones of his voice. After hearing that his conversation had ended, she called out to him.

"Tim?" she asked, pulling herself up to sit on the bed. Her muscles screamed in protest. She should have been a little less physical last night and this morning, but wondering how her earlier-abused body would feel today was not exactly her primary concern at the time. She looked into his green eyes as he entered the room and smiled warmly.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"What's up?" she asked, patting the bed beside her in invitation. Tim sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"While you were sleeping, Fornell called to say the coast is clear. You're free to go," he added softly.

She smiled, "Excellent news," she replied, and then quickly added, "Not that I'm in a hurry to leave."

He smiled at her and held her a little more tightly. Catching her unintentional wince, he moved away from her. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just sore," she answered with a grin. "What else?" she asked, sensing that wasn't all he had to tell her.

"I just got a call. I have to go to work," Tim informed her.

"Can I ask you a strange question? And it's okay if the answer is no, I just…" she began.

"You can ask me anything," he interrupted.

"Would you mind if I just stayed here for a few more days? I need to get the rest of my things from the hotel, pick up my car, contact my sister... but I thought, if you wouldn't mind…" she trailed off, not sure how to end her request. The look in her eyes begged him to say yes. As if he had even considering turning her down.

"I was hoping you would ask me that," he answered with a slight blush. "If you want, I can drop you off. Your hotel is on my way to work."

"I was hoping you would offer," she smiled. "And I know exactly where you work. My sister works at NCIS," she continued casually, as if what she had just revealed was not a big deal.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked, surprised. "That is an amazing coincidence. In which department does she work? I might actually know her," he said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you know her," Julie said with a smirk. "Her name is Jenny Shepard, and she's the Director of NCIS."

Tim stared at Julie hardly able to breathe. He was definitely in trouble now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tim walked into the squad room and made his way to his desk.

"Guess what I heard when I called the Probie this morning, Ziva?" Tony teased.

"Are you still giving him a hard time?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I've only just begun," Tony promised. "So… guess," he prompted.

"A woman, Tony, it's no big deal," McGee said. "It's not like it's the first time."

"Two nights in a row?" Ziva asked suspiciously. McGee smiled, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Come on, McGee," Tony taunted. "Give a little."

"It's none of your business, Tony," Tim answered. "I can't believe you called me that early just to confirm I was with someone. You clearly didn't have company." McGee enjoyed watching Tony squirm for a change.

Ziva guffawed, "Good one, McGee."

"A guy has to take a night off every once in a while," Tony defended.

"A Friday night?" Ziva questioned. "You're slipping, Tony."

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked, rushing into the squad room. "Ziva, gas the truck." She chuckled. Tony panicked.

"You're not going to let her drive, Boss?" Tony complained.

"I don't care who drives, just make it snappy. McGee, you're with me. Ducky's on his way. Let's roll!" Gibbs said as he stepped onto the elevator. The others rushed to catch up with him.

---

"Jen?" Julie said questioningly into her hotel room phone. She had decided to call her sister while she was there gathering her things.

"Julie!" Jen answered, delighted to hear from her sister. "How are you?" she asked. Julie smiled.

"I've had a bit of an adventure, but things are good now," she explained. "I'm in town."

"From where are you calling?" she asked.

"I'm currently at the Mandarin Oriental, but I'll be checking out soon."

"You simply must stay with me for a few days," Jenny insisted. Her words, as usual, were perfectly annunciated and properly polite. Julie tried to muster some enthusiasm for her sister. She knew Jenny truly cared for her.

"I'm staying in town for a while, but I already have a place," Julie explained.

"But you're checking out of your hotel?" Jen interrogated. "Are you going to stay with Toby and Diane?"

"No, _Mom_," Julie teased.

"Okay, backing off," Jen said with a sweetness that rang a bit untrue. Julie shook her head. Why did her sister have to treat her like she wasn't old enough to make a decision for herself?

"I wondered if you would like to meet me for lunch," Julie proposed.

"That sounds delightful," Jenny consented.

---

"I've finished here, Jethro," Ducky commented after the team had thoroughly worked the crime scene. "I need to get our marine onto my table. Come along, Mr. Palmer," he said, gathering his gear and heading toward his truck. "It _is_ the weekend, you know," Ducky continued.

"Coming, Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said, grabbing the rest of the gear and loading the truck.

"Let's get this evidence back to Abby," Gibbs said. "Come on, let's move it."

---

DiNozzo and McGee carried the boxes of evidence into Abby's lab.

"Hey boys," Abby greeted them. "I was wondering when you would get here. Gibbs called me in when he called you. I've been sitting here. Bored." She paused for a moment. "Did you know that at my current weight, in these shoes, the maximum speed I can spin in my chair is precisely the same speed at which…"

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted, joining the others in the lab. "Later." He turned to the others. "McGee, see what you can do with the laptop," he ordered. "DiNozzo, upstairs."

"Wow," Abby said after Gibbs and Tony had left the room. "He's particularly crabby today." Tim shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. He had stopped trying to anticipate his boss's moods long ago. Tim began a thorough search of the laptop that had been recovered from the scene.

"There are some encrypted files, but the code looks fairly easy," he said aloud.

"I guess you would know something about that," Abby said acidly. Tim gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Easy," she repeated. "Tony says you spent the past two nights with some mystery woman that you just met."

"First of all," Tim responded, "you shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about and second of all…" he paused a moment in confusion, "why are you listening to Tony?" he asked.

"Because I'm curious," Abby said. "It's not like you to hold out on me," she said with a pout.

"Her name is Julie," Tim said. Abby almost couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile that brightly. Almost.

"Where did you meet her?" she asked softly.

"I helped her out with something the other night," he said, not wanting to give away too much information.

"You slept with her the same day you met her? Tim! You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, I didn't have sex with her until the next day. And I don't see what the problem is. You do it all the time," he countered.

"But that's different," she defended.

"How is that different?" he demanded.

"You're my best friend, Tim! I don't want to lose you to some brainless hussy that only wants to use you and throw you away!" Abby argued.

"You mean, like you did," he accused. Abby's face reflected the amount of hurt his statement had dealt her.

"I never used you, Tim. I love you. I'm not in love with you, but I never used you. You're my best friend," she repeated.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Abs," Tim said sincerely. He walked over and gave her a big hug, which she only partially returned. "I love you, too. And you are my best friend. You pushed me away from a relationship with you because I will always want more than you are willing to give," Tim said quietly. "I had a really hard time getting over you, Abs. Can you please at least try to be happy for me?" he asked.

"I'll try," Abby said with a smile. "So, what did she think of your tattoo?" she asked with a smirk. Tim smiled. If only she knew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An exhausted Special Agent Timothy McGee greeted the dawn with a groan Monday morning. The team had spent the biggest part of Saturday and Sunday working the case. When he had arrived home in the wee hours of Sunday morning to catch a few hours sleep, Julie had already been asleep. For the past two days they had seen little of one other, but had made the best of the time they had.

"Good morning," Julie said with a smile.

"Good morning," he responded in kind, and then kissed her.

Julie stretched, and then shifted, allowing Tim to slide from beneath her and make his way to the bathroom.

"I want to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to freak out," Julie said hesitantly.

Tim walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to her. He smoothed her hair back with his hand and smiled at her. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me," he said sweetly. "Unless you're telling me you're leaving," he corrected.

"No, not that," she assured him.

"Good," he answered with a smile, and then leaned over to kiss her again.

"First of all, I'm moving to DC. I know it seems really sudden. If I were doing it just for you it would be crazy stalkerish. Not that the situation with you didn't influence my decision, because it did," she spoke very quickly, rising up onto her knees and moving her hands very animatedly. "But Jen and Uncle Toby have been trying to get me to move here for a long time. I can write from anywhere. And I received an offer to teach some classes in the child development department part-time at Waverly." Her face was alight with excitement as she rambled on. She wanted him to be excited for her, but she didn't want to scare him by pushing too far too fast. "So I'm going to start looking for an apartment this week. I figured starting here in the Silver City area might be nice." Julie finished her soliloquy, and sat with a nervous expression on her face awaiting his response.

"I only have one question," Tim responded. "What about what you just said is supposed to make me upset?" he smiled at her. "I couldn't be more excited about your decision." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I've been accused by women of wanting a serious relationship too quickly. Most girls want to date, mess around, and have fun… but the girls I've been attracted to have never been ready to be serious. I've sent more than one person screaming for the door."

"I doubt that," Julie said with a smirk.

"Seriously," Tim continued. "You are absolutely everything I've ever wanted in a woman all in one person. I am blown away by your energy and your zest for life. You're like a force larger than life – like the sun. I want to soak up as much of you as I can. I cannot believe my good fortune that a woman as incredible as you wants to be with me." Tim met her gaze, and noticed the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

"That's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me," she admitted. "I really like you, Tim, and I have really high hopes for what we can be together."

Tim pulled her into his arms and kissed her all the hope and happiness he could put in one kiss.

"I have to get ready for work," he said, pulling away from her.

"Oh, me too!" she said excitedly.

"Where are you working today?" he asked.

"I'm going to NCIS with Jenny," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, Julie!" Tim was immediately panic-stricken.

"What?" Julie asked, not understanding the reason for his dramatic response. "I told her all about you over lunch yesterday," she explained. "Of course, I didn't mention your name or that you worked at NCIS. She thinks you sound perfect for me."

"If you didn't tell her who I was, what exactly did you tell her?" Tim asked, his face still showing signs of concern.

"Relax," Julie said in a comforting tone. "I told her how you rescued me, and how you protected me. I told her how amazing you were in bed…"

"I'm dead," Tim interrupted. "Or at least fired," he began pacing the room. "I can't believe you told her that Julie!" he exclaimed. "She's my boss. No. She's my boss's boss! I'm so dead," he said with a big sigh.

"Jenny is not going to fire you for sleeping with me, Tim," Julie said simply. "Trust a little bit. It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't worry about anything," Tim said nervously.

Julie stood up and began massaging his shoulders. "Everything will be fine, Tim." She leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on his neck. He groaned, and then moved away from her.

"Being late won't help," he said mournfully. She laughed.

"I'll see you later," she promised. His expression looked as if he were headed for the gallows. She laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Conclusion)

"I am telling you, this girl was smoking hot," Tony said, bragging about his date the night before. Ziva smirked. She knew he was only attempting to make up for the damage his reputation had recently sustained.

"Is that so, Tony?" she asked.

"She was all over me," Tony continued. McGee rolled his eyes. "You should have seen it. And she had these amazing…" he stopped talking when Gibbs walked into the room.

"Amazing what, Tony?" Gibbs asked, hiding his grin.

"Eyes, Boss," he answered.

"That's what I thought," Gibbs said, placing a cup of coffee on Tim's desk.

"Why does Probie get coffee?" Tony asked.

"Because he doesn't come in here bragging about his dates, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a sideways smile.

"That's because McGeek never has any dates," Tony said flippantly.

"I thought you just went to great lengths to prove that he did," Ziva reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Tony admitted slowly. "Speaking of which…" he began.

"Drop it, Tony," McGee said, just as Abby stepped off the elevator.

"Greetings beautiful people," she said in a happy tone. She flitted from person to person, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"What's up, Abs?" Tony asked.

"Can I not greet my co-workers on a Monday morning with a smile on my face?" she asked cheerily.

"After we spent almost the entire weekend here together? Not without arousing suspicion," Ziva answered. Abby smiled.

"I just saw the Director at the front gate, and her sister is with her! Gibbs, did you know she had a sister?" Abby asked him.

"Nope," Gibbs answered succinctly.

"Well, she looks young enough to be her daughter," Abby added. At a sharp look from Gibbs she amended her statement. "Not that the Director looks old or anything."

"Is she hot?" Tony asked, showing interest.

"Naturally, that is what you would want to know," Ziva commented.

"I'd do her," Abby admitted. "If I were into girls, that is," she added quickly.

"Of course," Tony replied quickly, giving Abby a totally different kind of stare.

"Stop thinking, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, slapping him on the back of the head. "If you have any brains in your head, you'll stay away from Jen's sister."

"Good idea," McGee said quietly, dreading the next few minutes.

McGee made a quick excuse to go to Autopsy and made his way to the stairwell. He heard the elevator chime its arrival just as the door shut behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief – saved by the bell.

---

Jenny and Julie stepped off the elevator together to the sound of silence, if silence could be defined as such. Jenny's smile was bright enough to light up the room. Even a casual observer could see that she was proud to be introducing her sister to her employees.

"Attention everyone," she said. "This is my sister, Julie Malloy." Gibbs froze.

"Not Fornell's Julie?" he requested clarification.

Julie turned to him and smiled confidently, knowing at that moment he knew what her sister and the rest of the group had yet to discover.

"Yes, actually," she answered.

Gibbs laughed out loud and took her by the hand. Instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've heard wonderful things, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a grin.

"Likewise," she responded.

Abby looked at the two of them strangely, and then introduced herself. "I'm Abby Scuito, forensics scientist," she announced, reaching her hand out to shake Julie's.

"Nice to meet you," Julie said, shaking her hand.

Tony pushed in for an introduction. Julie noticed him checking her out and smirked.

"I'm Tony," he said flirtatiously.

"Let me guess," Julie said pensively, "sometimes you can be a big butt?" she suggested. Ziva laughed.

"Your reputation precedes you, Tony," Ziva said. "I'm Ziva David," she introduced herself.

"Where's Tim?" Director Shepard asked, looking around.

"He heard you were coming and ran like a bat out of hell," Gibbs answered with a sideways smile. Julie laughed.

"What's going on here?" Shepard asked.

"Ask your sister," Gibbs proposed.

"Ziva, call Autopsy and get Ducky, Palmer and McGee up here," Shepard ordered.

"Sure," Ziva said, making her way to the phone.

---

"Timothy, was there something else you needed?" Ducky asked. "It's not often someone comes down here specifically to ask me to finish a story that was previously interrupted."

Tim blushed. "I hadn't heard that particular story before, and it was really interesting," he justified.

"Very well," Ducky continued. "A friend and I were vacationing in the south of France, when…"

His story was interrupted by the intercom.

"Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva," he responded, his words very clearly annunciated and louder than necessary.

"The Director wants you and the others to come up here," she informed him.

"As the Director wishes," Ducky complied.

"I just have to…" McGee began. He was interrupted by Gibbs' voice.

"No excuses, Tim, get your butt up here!" he barked, and then gave Julie a surreptitious wink.

"On my way, Boss," he replied grumpily. Gibbs smiled.

---

The elevator doors opened to reveal Ducky, Palmer and McGee. While the former two were walking with their heads up, eyes searching the group with curiosity, the latter held his head down as if hoping to avoid being seen.

Julie's eyes immediately sought Tim out, and she felt sympathy for his plight. He looked like a puppy that had been left out in the cold without attention. Her heart broke a little, and she knew she couldn't make him have to do this on his own. She smiled at him from across the room. He met her gaze, his eyes showing how very close he was to losing his breakfast. He was more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"Jen," Julie said, turning to her sister. "I was telling you yesterday about this incredible man I've become involved with," she said perkily.

"Yes?" Jen asked, not understanding where she was going.

"Well, what I didn't tell you is that he works for you," she said quickly. "Don't get mad – I didn't tell him you were my sister until after we had sex," she said brightly, as if that explained everything.

Tim turned and headed for the hall. He was definitely going to be sick. Gibbs laughed.

"McGee!" Gibbs said with false harshness. "Front and center!"

"Yes, sir," McGee responded, his face flaming red.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Umm… well… I…," Tim stammered.

"I was in trouble and he came to my rescue," Julie answered with a smile, coming to put an arm around him.

"You! and McGeek?!?!" Tony questioned. "This has to be The Twilight Zone."

"Hey!" Abby defended. "Don't knock McGee until you try him."

Julie smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth." She gave Tim a look that told him he would explain about Abby later. Tim blushed even further, if that were possible, a sheen of sweat beginning to show on his brow and upper lip.

"Can we table this discussion for another time?" Jenny suggested, clearly uncomfortable.

"Am I in trouble?" Tim asked nervously.

"Relax, McGee," Gibbs said, noting his agent's discomfort. "You still have a job." He took another look at Julie and Jen. "But my guess is you'll have your share of trouble for some time."

THE END

(Note – very brief epilogue to follow.)


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGUE

After dropping Julie off at the door of restaurant, Tim parked his Porsche, set the anti-theft alarm and made his way to the entrance. Julie had waited for him just inside. He smiled at her and took her arm. He still felt like a million bucks when he was with her. Over the past month he had been able to show confidence that she was sure he had already possessed, but he knew was all because of her.

The waiter led them to a secluded table and presented them with a bottle of champagne.

"Thank you," Tim said as the waiter began to pour a generous amount into two beautiful glass flutes.

"None for me, thanks," Julie told the waiter with a smile. The waiter nodded and left them alone.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, slightly panicked. "I know we have similar tastes in wine and champagne… did I make a poor choice?" he asked, his words showing his desire to please her.

Julie smiled warmly at him. "You made a perfect choice," she said simply. "But there's a little something I've been meaning to tell you," she began. She met his gaze; her eyes, full of joy, mirrored in his, full of concern. His mind was running about a thousand miles a minute as the thought of the various things that could be wrong with her. His breathing became slightly labored, and his face flushed a slight pink. Recognizing the signs of his panic, Julie reached for his hand. "I'm okay, Tim," she assured him. "I'm pregnant."

He couldn't breathe for almost an entire minute. He was definitely in trouble now.


End file.
